It was life
by AssassinPerson
Summary: When a Human Girl gets taken to the Pokemon world and becomes a Staraptor, how will she survive? And will she ever get back? WARNING: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! I ONLY OWN STAR AND MY NICKNAMED POKEMON! OC'S BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNER Rated T for slight violence
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is going to be sad... YOU CAN PUT YOUR OC'S IN TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING! I will like that :D. Plus this Story is going to be sad which is why it has that Title! Please don't kill me :3  
Shine: I don't want it to be sad :,(  
Millie: It might be, I hope no-Pokemon dies in the Prologue. ESPECIALLY NOT ME!  
Me: Only time will tell! It follows the story of someone becoming a Pokemon and how they live as a Pokemon**

Star was a normal Pokemon-Loving Human, despite being as she is she wished so badly that she could go into the Anime as a trainer. She loved the games and Gen 4 was her favorite, she owned Diamond, Pearl and Platinum and she was going to get Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby for her Birthday which made her exited about life. Star might seem like a good Human with a nice family life but that is far from it, her parents divorced and she wasn't allowed to take anything from her mums over to her dads and vise-versa. One day while playing through Diamond again she looks at her Staraptor "You are my best Pokemon..." she says "I even named you after me when you were just a Starly. That is how much I care..." she mutters then she turns to the TV in her room at her dad's house "I wonder if there is an amazing Staraptor on the Anime, let me check" she says and turns the TV on to go through all of the Pokemon episodes she watched but this time something seemed off... It wasn't normal but the TV was darker then it usually is, Star just shrugs it off and puts the most recent episode on. This episode was in the X and Y series but while watching she fell asleep, there had been reports of people becoming a Pokemon before but this was one of the strangest reports that had ever been found.

Star woke up a few minuets later, she yawns and stretches her wings... Wait what? She looks around then down "WHAT?! How can I have feathers? And wings? What happened to me?" she asks and she looks around, she was sat in a forest which stretched for miles then she heard foot steps and talking "I wonder what Pokemon we are going to find." This was Serena's Voice  
"Same here Serena, maybe when we get to the clearing we should stop for a rest as it is almost dark" Well that was Clemont  
"I can't wait to beat the next Gym! I am going to be a Pokemon Master and no-one will stop me!" and there was Ash  
"I hope we find more cute Pokemon, this is so exiting!" Bonnie could be heard saying as the footsteps got closer  
"Hey Ash, have you had a good time traveling around the Regions?"  
"Of course I have! It was amazing! We saw, like, LOADS OF POKEMON! IT WAS AWESOME!" Ash's yells could he heard through the forest  
"Ash, keep it down! You don't know what Pokemon we could find like... that one!" They get to the clearing and Clemont points at me  
"Its a Staraptor! I wonder what it is doing in this region though..." Ash ponders, he had Starly's evolution line before but a Staraptor being there? It wasn't even a Pokemon that was meant to be found in the Kalos region then youknowwhoturnsupandtheysaytheirmotowhicheveryonewaitsforthemtofinishanditwasboringbutohwell,wecan'tdoanythingaboutitnowbecauseitisPokemonandeveryoneknowsthatTeamRocketwillalwaysgettosaytheirlongmotowhileeveryonewaitanditisabitlikethePokedexbutlongerandmoreannoyingbecauseyouhearitallthetimeandyouwouldthinkthatonceisenoughbutohwell,TeamRocketdoesn'tcareaboutthisandnowitisgoingtobetimeforaspaceorelseyouguyswilllosemorebreaththenyouhavealreadylostbecauseofthis. Star looks at them then Team Rocket captures her "What an interesting Pokemon, I wonder what it is doing here" Jessie says and Star flaps about while trying to escape but she couldn't because of the Glass so she looks at Ash and the others sadly then of course Ash sends his Pikachu to use Thunder Bolt.

After the boring battle Star got free and she flew off to find somewhere to live "Why am I a Pokemon in the Pokemon World? How did this happen to me?" she asks herself then she lands in a tree and gets ready to sleep the night. As dawn breaks Star wakes up to find that she was still a Wild Staraptor 'Star the Staraptor... Just like in my game!" she says and starts flying but stops when she sees a Dragon Type Pokemon with another Pokemon so she flies down "What happened?" she asks and the Pokemon looks at her "My mother... My mother is dead!" the Pokemon starts crying and she comforts it "Its OK... Don't worry! What is your name? I'm Star the Staraptor" the Dragon Pokemon looks at her and wipes away its tears then says "I'm Dragon the Altaria... My Brother is also an Altaria but his name is Dragonia... Nice to meet you Star" Dragon appeared to be a clever Pokemon but since her mother was dead she was devastated and clearly wanted to get her mother back even though she couldn't. Star sighs "Hey Dragon, why don't we go and look for Dragonia and see how he is feeling... Maybe we can talk to each other on the way" Dragon nodded and replied "I will lead the way, lets go" she had cheered up a bit and now the two Part Flying Pokemon had taken to the skies in order to find another Altaria that was male and named Dragonia "So... Why did you get those names? Dragon and Dragonia?"  
"I don't actually know... My dad picked my name and mum picked Dragonia's name... It is a long story actually"  
"How far are we? From where Dragonia is?"  
"Not long now! I can tell you the story if you like"  
"No thanks, it might be a bit long for me"  
"Oh please :3"  
"I'm sorry but I think we are almost there"  
"Oh yeah, you're correct. Now what?"  
"Lets land and talk to your brother"  
"OK then. LETS GO!" Dragon had cheered up more now  
"And we are here right? Lets find Dragonia!" Star says happily  
"Sadly it isn't as easy as that" Dragon frowns as she says it "We are in Altaria forest so you are going to have to look carefully and stay with me!"  
"OK then" Star nodded and the two look around for Dragonia while calling his name

**Me: OK then, that is the best I can do XD  
Sugar: I WASN'T EVEN IN IT!  
Millie: NEITHER WAS I!  
Shine: I hate you now :(  
Me: SORRY GUYS! BTW, at the bottom I will put a Death Count every two Chapters to show how many Characters are dead, not very nice but it keeps the mystery around this.**

**_DEATH COUNT: 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: WE ARE BACK! And thanks for the review, I plan to make the Chapters be like sad and happy and I will try not to kill off too many Characters but if it happens then I am sorry! We need to have the Characters loose their lives to save their friends and there is going to be some more in the next Chapter when we meet some Legendary Pokemon for the First Time.  
Dragon: I hope Dragonia is OK...  
Star: Dragonia will be fine! Don't worry about it please Dragon, we shall find him this Chapter  
Dragon: As long as he is alive I will be fine  
Me: Don't worry, he will be alive (Evil Grin and Evil Laugh)  
Dragon: I am scared now!**

Star sighs then she lands to see another Altaria but this one was injured "Are you OK? Do you know Dragonia?" as soon as she mentioned Dragonia his eyes lit up "I am Dragonia! I got hurt by Team Rocket while coming back, where is Dragon? Do you know her?" Star laughs slightly  
"Dragon is fine, she is also looking for you! Follow me if you can"  
"I can't move... My wing hurts so much" he groans slightly  
"Fine then... DRAGON! COME HERE! I FOUND HIM!" then Dragon flies down and she sees Dragonia and her eyes light up "Dragonia, there you are! Are you OK?"  
"Don't worry about that now! Just get down to what you wanted to say" Star sighs and Dragon nodded  
"OK then... Dragonia, I want to leave this place to find Five other Flying Types. I already found One of them but we need Four more! This is Star the Staraptor by the way, she helped me to find you"  
"You don't need to thank me Dragonia. We will be back when we find Four more Flying Pokemon and then we can save this place!" Dragonia nodded to what Star said then he watches the two Pokemon fly off and he laughs slightly "Those two are fools for believing that I am Dragonia. Now I shall tell my master and we will go to beat them!" he turns into a Zorua and leaps away to where a Pokemon was sat "Did you see it master?" the Big Pokemon then laughs "Yes I did, now they shall have to face Darkrai first! I wonder if they will ever beat him" the two Pokemon laugh and there was no mention of Dragonia after that

Star sighs and the two Birds land "Where are we?"  
"I think we are in the Kanto Region! I know a Pokemon called Flame here and he is a Charizard, look out for him please Star" Star nodded at Dragon's request then the two Flying Type Pokemon seperate to look Flame, Star soon stops at a building and she sighs "Where am I?" she asks then she goes in to find another open door "What is down there?" she asks herself then she goes down to find a room that was large and had Five Chests in "This is an interesting room..." she says then she hides behind a pillar when a Buneary comes down, she toutches a Chest then starts yelling as she gets levatated onto a platform and turned to stone just then a group of Pokemon come down the stairs and they open a Chest to find Darkrai and a battle starts. She gets knocked out of hiding and sighs when they see her 'Hi...' she says 'Have you seen a Charizard named Fire around here? If you have then tell me' a Leafeon sighs then yells 'FOR FLAME!' and uses Leaf Blade on Darkrai but it misses and she hits a podium instead, she gets hit by Dark Pulse then she sees a Small Pearl 'I have been doing reasearch on this place, THE PEARL!' and a fight happens, Forest revives Bounce then Bounce revives Flare and the wall had a hole blasted in it then Shine the Shiny Espeon appears and helps then things happen then Star uses Arial Ace for the final attack. The Pokemon talk then Star nods and she leaves shortly before all the other Pokemon their Faint from the Battle Stress, she sighs and looks around for Dragon "Where are you Dragon?" she asks herself

Dragon lands and looks around, she sees Ash and Co walk away from a Charizard who looked sad when they left but as soon as Dragon flies over to it the air changes slightly. The Charizard was actually Fire and after talking for a while they became friends and the two fly around to find Star

**Me: I am sad, I had this originally written to be longer but I lost all my data. It made me so sad that this isn't as long as it originally would be, SORRY IF YOU WANTED TO SEE MORE WORDS! I don't feel like writing more though :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: BACK! Now how are you guys? I wonder what will happen now as they are in separate groups, Star may be the one to find the next Flying Pokemon but there is going to be a twist at the end BTW! We may also find out more about what happened to Dragonia as well, he has gone missing after all**

The Zorua laughs slightly then it walks to a prison area and looks at an Altaria "They don't know that you are really missing. You shall be left here to die and your sister will never know but bye bye Dragonia, I may never speak to you again" she laughs again then walks away but Dragonia growls slightly "WAIT SHADOW!" he calls out then she looks at him "I know something that you don't! Dragon is planning to beat your team with her Flying Pokemon so tell your Master. That is so then you are ready for before she comes but I don't think you need to be prepared, you are definately strong enough to beat her if you can beat me while I am on my own. I am a Level 100 Altaria after all but..." Shadow laughs slightly then tells her new idea "Maybe I know what we can do... If you join us then we shall let you live but if now then" she shows an action but Dragonia growls and yells  
"NEVER IN MY LIFE SHALL I JOIN YOU! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN JOIN YOU! I LET ALL THE INFORMATION THAT I KNOW OUT BUT THERE IS NOTHING ELSE THAT I KNOW TO TELL YOU, I just have one message for if Dragon comes so please give it to her before she gets too worried about me..." he says something to Shadow and she nodded  
"I shall tell Dragon but for now, I am going to go and pretend to be a Good Zorua and I can give her the message now!" Shadow runs off and leaves Dragonia behind, he growls then falls to the floor in pain while knowing that they would prepare for his Sister to come...

Star sighs, she looks around waiting for Dragon to come but she didn't appear. Suddenly, a Zorua appears from the Grass "HEY! Are you a Friend of Dragon?" I nodded instantly "Yes I am, what is it?" the Zorua looks down and sighs  
"Well you see... Tell Dragon this ASAP! It is a message from her Brother!" Star nodded and waited "Tell Dragon that... ''I am in danger, some evil Pokemon captured me and they are lead by the most horrible Pokemon ever! If you don't come soon then I worry that my life shall also be taken like our Mother's Life... I really didn't want you to know but our Father is also dead and we are going to have to live together and I don't want you to have no Family Dragon. Please don't die and please come quickly or else'' so don't give up" Star nodded and started flying again, she had to find Dragon quickly. After about an Hour of flying she landed again only to hear the sound of yelling and an Eevee was thrown through the Forest to land at her feet, the Eevee slowly gets up "I must... Save... Sugar!" she yells and runs through the forest with Star following her, Star stops and there was silence when she saw this person holding a Knife up "What! Why?" Star says and the Man laughs "Looks like it will be you next then the Bird" he says to the Eevee but stops moving and falls to the ground. Star yells when she saw what the clearing was like, there was about 6 Eevee with their once-Colourful Fur stained Red and now there was a Man. She looked at the Shiny Eevee "Thanks... What is you name?" she asks and the Eevee turns to look at her "I'm Sugar, Sugar the Shiny Eevee. Me and Pizza will be leaving now!" she grabs the Yellow Eevee and ran off through the forest so Star flew off again...

**Me: Well there are the Rainbow Eevee! All dead on the floor apart from Pizza and Sugar who managed to survive! God that bit was dark... Who was that man anyways and why did he do that? You won't find out anymore so sorry  
Star: I don't even know what happened! I think Sugar stabbed the man with her own Sword that she was holding. This is strange!  
Pizza: NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY SIBLING AND FRIENDS ARE ALL DEAD! Appart from Sugar that is D:  
Me: And now... How many Characters aren't surviving? LETS SEE!**

_**DEATH COUNT: 8**_


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


	5. Authors Note!

**As you may have noticed, I haven't been updating in a while. The Computer at my Mum's house is broken and since I am there I can't do anything about it. I am only able yo tell you because over Christmas I got my own iPhone! YAY! :D**

**But all that aside, the iPhone isn't the best to use for updating, even if it is the iPhone 5 so... This was just to let you guys know why there hasn't been an update for quite a while! Thanks gor taking the time out of your day to read my Fan Fictions and to see the Authors Notes I have written and I am also sad about two Authors Notes right next to each other on sone of the Fan Fics but when the Computer is fixed I shall be up and running again! :D Remember to R&amp;R so I know what you think, BYE AGAIN! :3**


	6. ANOTHER NOTE!

**1: I am not dead, sorry to all you people who hate me but yay to the ones who like me.**

**2: I will start focusing on one Fan Fiction at a time to finish it faster, possibly with "The Fear Rooms" being first to be finished! That way I get less to do, keep Reviewing with your ideas on all my Fan Fictions though, I really like to see what you think! And I also want to be able to improve :3**

**3: I have had a {serious} case of Writers Block, rendering me useless to the painful army of fighting Fan Fictions that need to be beaten (Completed) but probably won't be**

**4: Keep answering my poll! When all (But either one or two) of my Fan Fictions are done I will close the Fan Fiction Poll so you can't give what type of Fan Fiction you want me to write next! That also means no more new Fan Fictions (apart from One-Shots) are going to be posted for a long, long while!**

**5: I have also been doing stuff IRL including moving from house to house (Divorsed parents) and school (UK, Year 10) so yeah... Stuff that no-one really wants to deal with!**

**6: I can't think up ten reasons for this, but I have also been lacking inspiration so I need new inspiration and that is where you guys come in! Your reviews with ideas or just plain nice stuff help me to continue and grow better as a writer!**

**7: I like to know what you think, but as you should know ''Haters gonna hate'' so PLEASE ignore all haters because that will just start up childish arguments between you guys in my review section :(**

**8: Keep living on my good friends! School sucks, so does losing you iPhone Charger and getting a nose bleed. I feel for you, I know how those things feel.**

**9: I will be back! If you want to talk about ANYTHING then send me a PM, I am here to help you guys. Don't worry about telling me your problems because once you tell someone you will feel like a weight has been lifted straight off your shoulders! And I want to know that you guys are OK, someone I known on Deviant Art finds it hard to live because of some problems that they have.**

**10: I wrote this at school, that is how much school had sucked (Well apart from ICT, I like ICT)! Yes, I might be in set 1 for Maths and Science but I don't consider myself as smart. Just human, I am just human.**


	7. Chapter 4

**Me: Meh. Last Chapter was rubbish. Going to get the last chapters out quickly so I can have this finished. I don't know where to go with this either so D:**

Star flew until she found Fire and Dragon, after telling her first friend the message the three flew to another region to find the last Flying Pokemons. they were Tropical the Tropius, Swan the Swanna and a Braviary called Brave.

There is a massive Time Skip as the now Six Pokemon find themselves in a secret Region called Sinjo. There was an Earthquake as Shadow appears and does her evil laugh "Time to end you!" she yells and transforms into a Mysterious Pokemon that is actually called Graindour and is Electric+Ground Type. Shadow does a grin as she then uses Rain Dace and Thunder which hits Swan and was Super Effective. Swan looks up at the others "Don't worry about me..." she says up to them in a weakening voice. The remaining five Pokemon use Fly, hitting Shadow from five sides. The Graindour gives a grin "Don't worry about me. You have a worse enemy up ahead." it gave a final laugh before jumping away, leaving something which Star picks up. *Cue Legend of Zelda Music* 'You just got the _Thunder__ Claw_. Now your attacks can do electric damage. You need to equip it from the menu first'

Everyone had blank faces as Star kicks it out of the story "Wrong fandom! Go back to your own!" she yells at it as it flies away, never to be see again. And then she goes to the menu to equip the Thunder Claw. The five continue on to find out what was going to happen next.

After another time skip, showing you exactly how lazy I am when writing this, Star, Dragon and Brave find themselves at the peak of a tall tower. A loud cry was heard as a Hyper Beam shoots down and almost hits them, and then a Legendary Pokemon flies down. Dragon almost faints "Ray... Rayquaza..." she mutters as she watches it looks down upon them. Brave and Star sigh and fly around the Legendary, suddenly realising why Star got the Thunder Claw and the Fairy Claw. Both types were Super Effective against said Leendary Pokemon who was also named Atmosphere for reasons only it knows. Atmosphere uses Hyper Beam again, hitting Dragon who had no idea why it was now evil.

Star and Brave use the chance to hit with attacks, Star having the two Claws equipped of course. Atmosphere hits Brave away yet was hit by the move from Star who was coming from behind. It uses Hyper Beam which just hits Star who says "I only want to go home... Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes" a voice says, this was Atmosphere who didn't know that Star was actually from the human world and was a tiny bit shocked when he found out. Star sighs, ready to have her quest end right there until there was a glowing light. A strange move hits Atmosphere and an orange bird with purple feathers on its wings and green tail tips appears. This was Corana, the Awesome and Flying Type Pokemon and the only one who wasn't Arceus or Awesomeon. It uses the Awesome Type move again and Atmosphere seems to fly away. Star stares at the Mistress of the Skies in awe and wonder, its orange body feathers seem to glow in the sunlight. "My name is Corana. I am the Legendary Pokemon of all that is Awesome" it says, the voice made Star instantly know that Corana was a female.

**Me: This is what happens when I want to finish something quickly. See you next time guys! :D**


	8. Chapter 5

**Me: Last chapter for this then guys! And then I don't have to worry about it ever again. This one will just involve Star finally getting back home and finding stuff out, so that would be fun then. See you at the end of this!**

Star was speechless as she watched the majestic bird fly around, it was saying something in an Ancient Language which only it, Groudon, Kyogre and other Ancient Legendary Pokemon knew. The Bird then started glowing as it changed, going into a Primal Form because this is Corana we are talking about. Primal Corana then does its call and Star seems to become unconscious. The Ancient Legendary then flies and vanishes in the sky as Star seems to fade away. Moments after, the other flying types all wake up and run up to look around the tower. They didn't find anyone else but Tropical, Swan and Flame did all pick something up each and they wonder back to Dragon and Brave who wondered where Atmosphere and Star went "Guys! I found something!" the three yell at the same time. Tropical with the Fairy Claw, Swan with the Thunder Claw and Flame with the Dragon Claw. They all didn't know what to do, and looked up at the sky in hopes that Star would return to them one day...

Someone opens their blue eyes, there were people stood over her and two looked a bit like doctors. A male and female then run over and both hug the human girl at the same time "Oh Star! Are you OK?" the woman asks and the man says "I was really worried... When you didn't wake up, I called the ambulance. You have been out for a few days, I was talking with your mum and... Well... We decided to get back together again, happy days for us all I guess" and he gives her a smile. Star then hugs her parents as well, but then remembers her game and the episode. Her dad then says "The episode you were watching just seemed to stop, I left it on so you could finish watching it when you got home" she returns the smile he gave her and says "Thanks dad, thanks mum. I am happy that your are here for me, lets go home please!" and the two nod, starting another short time skip.

At home, Star finishes watching the episode. She then hears a familiar cry, the one of Corana, and smiles softly until she remembers her game. She picks up her 3DS which was still on "What the..." she mutters as it shows the five flying-type Pokemon all looking up into the sky. A gasp escapes from her mouth as she sees Corana appear to them all and it looks at the screen before looking at the five "I am Corana, Guardian of the Skies" the textbox says "I have come to let you know that Star is OK, she is home. You don't need to worry but I have something to ask her... Star, do you want to return one day?" and the YES/NO option comes up. The female selects yes, hoping that she could be with her Pokemon friends again. Corana gives her a smile and says "Very well then, see you one day Star" and it flies off as the Game seems to restart again. Star never told anyone about this event, and no-one knows why she was so happy. Star later told her parents that she might go missing one day and they understood as she did vanish one day. Now, if they are lucky, people playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon may find Star, Dragon, Brave, Flame, Swan and Tropical doing Adventuring together.

**Me: I couldn't be bothered to make it mega amazing, sorry guys. I guess I better finish some other Fanfictions now, that would be useful for you lot. See you one day! :D**


End file.
